The joint research plans of Children's Cancer Study Group A consists of a series of cooperatively devised experiments designed to study various new drugs in the therapy of leukemia and solid tumors, to study known drugs or other therapeutic consideration in a variety of combinations, and to improve the effectiveness of therapy and intensive supportive care and to gather clinical data which may further the knowledge and understanding of these diseases.